First work's day for Shane McInerney
by lakemountain
Summary: Shane McInerney is being transferred to the Denver post office. On her first day of work, she is mistakenly transferred to the DLO. Shane is stunned to discover the duties of the Dead Letter Office and meets her colleagues, including her team leader, the strange and enigmatic Oliver O'Toole. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the DLO

**First work's day for Shane McInerney.**

Shane McInerney is being transferred to the Denver post office. On her first day of work, she is mistakenly transferred to the DLO. Shane is stunned to discover the duties of the Dead Letter Office and meets her colleagues, including her team leader, the strange and enigmatic Oliver O'Toole. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

* * *

**Foreword **: This fanfiction based on the pilot is more focused on Shane's character and her interactions with the other characters. It will cover what I imagine happened between the screen scenes, as well as the thoughts of the characters during key scenes. Please read and rate, thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the DLO.**

Shane McInerney took one last look at the Capitol, in the distance, before boarding a plane, destination, Colorado.

"This is the last letter. We're going to have a quiet weekend," said Rita.

Suddenly, the doors of the DLO opened.

" Ah, Oliver!" said the postal supervisor.

" Andrea! It's always a pleasure to see you. Is there an urgent file you need to bring us?" Oliver asked.

"No, these are entry form for a financial training course. The post office wants the section chiefs to be trained in the sale of postal products. We're short of money," said Andrea.

"It's out of the question, I refuse. We live in a world where everything can be bought and sold. Or it's all about a single click or instant message. But the work we do here goes beyond that. Behind every letter, there are lives. A person who has had the courage to take a piece of paper, a pen and write a letter," says Oliver.

"I'm not interested in that," says Andrea.

"Excuse me? Here and there, there's a letter of forgiveness, an invitation to a birthday party, a postcard, or even a declaration of love. And all that is worth a lot more than all the money in the world. Once again, I reject this training course, just as I reject your real inability to see the values of our service," says Oliver.

"Oliver, you're an idiot and your dusty, shabby little service isn't going to last, believe me," says Andrea.

" Good heavens! People like you are ignorant, peasants," says Oliver.

"Really? You don't want do this training. Then I'll take your coffee machine. That's the cost of the training. That's fair. Good evening." Andrea said as she left.

"Oliver, you've done really well!" exclaimed Rita.

"Yeah, I don't think we will see her come back so soon," said Norman.

"Indeed, she took my coffee machine." said Oliver.

Shane McInerney had just moved to Denver, following her transfer. When she arrived in the city, she had spotted the major stores, cafes and restaurants nearby. Tomorrow she was starting her first day of work. Shane was hoping to be in an office, on her computer, working quietly. When Shane opened her eyes, the sun was already up, her alarm clock didn't go off and she was late. She rushed to start her day. When she was ready to go out, she grabbed her purse and headed to a coffee shop whose address she had already looked up on the internet, the Denver Bean Coffee House.

Shane stood in line. She was checking her phone to pass the time when she got a message from her friend in Washington DC.

**Becky**: Hello little sister of the mountains. So how's Colorado?

Ready for your first day on the job. 😉

**Shane**: Hi. It's very quiet. I'm waiting to order coffee. And I'm late as usual. 😁

**Becky**: No, Shaney! Don't tell me you're late again. 😂 Don't be late on your wedding day. 😂😂😂😂.

**Shane**: You're not wrong. 😂 If I ever meet a prince charming.

**Becky**: You'll find him. An elegant gentleman, on a white horse. 😁

**Shane**: Excuse me Becky, there's a guy in front of me taking a while to order his coffee. I'm gonna see if he can me let pass, since I'm already late. See you soon.😊

"Excuse me, please can I order my coffee while you tell your anecdote. I'll even pay for your coffee. I'm late and begin a new job." says Shane with a smile.

"Please do. My pleasure," said the gentleman.

"I'll have Aspen "skinny" vanilla latte and he will have, a steamboat americano." Shane told the salesman.

"I beg your pardon? What's this?" Oliver asked.

"It's a large black coffee," said Shane.

"Thanks, I'd better buy a coffee dictionary." Oliver said smiling.

"You think you'll find one of those. There's a lot of things you can find on the internet, theoretically.

"And don't tell me you found this coffee on the internet, theoretically." Oliver says smiling.

"I have to go. Goodbye and enjoy your coffee, theoretically, of course." Shane said before she left.

She took her coffee and walked quickly to the post office. When she arrived at the reception, she introduced herself and was invited to join the postal supervisor, Andrea.

"No, I'm telling you again that Washington DC sent me to take a position in the Direction line operations," Shane said.

" In Denver, they call this , the DLO, the Dead Letter Office," Andrea said.

" Look, I think this is a mistake. I don't belong here. You can call the Washington DC Post Office." says Shane.

"No, I'll do better than that. I'm gonna make a call to the Department of Defense after I call James Bond. Don't move, wait for me here," said Andrea.

Andrea walks in a hallway.

Oliver! You will train this new girl, a computer specialist from Washington, D.C.," Andrea says.

" No way. " Oliver replied.

" Otherwise you're fired, and I'm taking your refrigerator."

" My salary is higher than yours. Give me back my coffee machine." Oliver said, seriously.

" Ok, I've taken note of that." Andrea said.

"Fine, send her in." said Oliver.

Andrea called Shane, who was just as surprised.

"So it's you?" asked Oliver.

"Mr. Steamboat!" Shane exclaimed.

"Do you know each other?" Andrea asked, surprised.

"Theoretically," said Oliver and Shane at the same time.

They both laughed and Oliver invited her to follow him to the DLO.

"Norman, Rita, we have a new colleague, who is called... who is called"

"Shane McInerney" replied Shane.

"Oh, I can't work with someone named Shane. Norman, please tell her why."

"Well, because Shane, one day you'll leave and Oliver will try to hold you back and he'll say." begin Norman.

"Shane, come back, Shane!" Rita added in a theatrical tone.

"You didn't understand that's an cinematic quote. So I'm thinking of calling you Sheryl," said Oliver.

"I can't believe it, I'm not gonna be here very long, I'm good afraid." said Shane.

"Really? You don't believe in miracles? Not everything happens by chance. What if we go back to why we're here, Miss McInerney." says Oliver.

Shane felt like she was on another planet. Not only did she didn't have the job she was supposed to have, she found her co-workers quite strange. She saw the way Oliver worked.

"Well, you have no method, no protocol. You pick a letter at random, and you treat it." Shane observed.

"Miss McInerney, do you really think Batman or Sherlock Holmes, have a set timetable to carry their task. It's a work of the moment. Like detectives, we look at the strict details of the envelope to try to find the recipient of a lost letter. If this is not enough, then we decide to open the letter and read only what is necessary to find the recipient. It's a laborious and meticulous job. It is an act of faith. Welcome to the Dead Letter Office." says Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Chapter 2: Hope.**

The quartet then worked on a very touching letter from Kelly of Washington Park to Charlie Riggs. Rita gave Shane a birthday card from her father. After discovering Charlie's address, Oliver intended to resend it to the addressee.

"Perfect! We did what we had to do. We can send this letter." Oliver said.

What?" No, and how are we going to know that Charlie gets the letter, that the letter won't get lost again and that Charlie will see Kelly again?" Shane exclaimed.

"Are you finally starting to understand what's at stake with our mission? Is there a little place for our service in your heart now, huh? Miss McInerney?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver! It's much more than that. Today, Charlie may see the love of his life again. This letter is more than a declaration of love or a date. It's the last hope of bringing two people together at last. We can't afford to make any mistakes. I know what it's like to wait for someone who won't come back or never come back. This letter is everything," Shane said.

Oliver's smile vanished to give way to a sad face.

"If, only a letter could solve all the problems," whispered Oliver.

Shane looked at him for a moment to try to understand the meaning of his sentence.

"Norman, Rita, what do you think?" Oliver asked.

"Shane is not wrong. Oliver, this letter is really special. It deserves special treatment," said Rita.

"Yes, it does. We might even get a special permit to deliver," Norman added.

" All right. It's time for lunch. We'll keep working on this letter as fast as we can," said Oliver.

They left the office for lunch. In the hallway, Shane caught up with the postal detective.

"Oliver, I wanted to thank you," said Shane.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not giving up and continuing to work on this letter," says Shane.

"Well, well. I, um.. .Sometimes I bend the law to make sure that I follow it. But I have to admit you were right to do what you did, Miss McInerney, theoretically, of course," Oliver says with a smile.

Shane smiles back at him and they enter the restaurant.

"What is this place?" Shane asked.

"It's the Mailbox Grill. It's the Post Office restaurant. Open every day except Sunday. And you can even have a drink in the evening," said Rita.

"The food is varied and delicious," Norman added.

"I thought you might like this place. Let's go to our table," said Oliver.

During lunch, Shane was trying to find out a little more about her coworkers.

"You guys always do everything together. I mean lunch, drinks, or coffee breaks," Shane said.

"Yes, almost. We're like a family. We support and help each other a lot and we love help people," says Rita.

"Yeah, like, for example, Oliver's like a big brother. He gives us advice and is a trustworthy person," says Norman.

"He goes to church and even sings in the choir as a tenor," adds Rita.

Shane had a little laugh.

"We are looking to have a strong and trustworthy team. My faith can make you smile. But know that it helps a lot. For example, to start opening your dad's birthday card, which Rita gave you this morning, who its hiding in your bag," says Oliver.

"My dad left when I was ten. He was very sick a few years ago. He wanted to celebrate my birthday. I told him that to me, he was long dead. When I wanted to visit him, I was told that the visits were over and to come back tomorrow. I came back the next day and it was too late. How do you want me today that I have the faith or the joy to open this card? I resign." Shane said with tears in her eyes.

She grabbed her bag and ran. It was too much emotion. Shane was in a new city, a new job with strange methods and now there is her father's card. Oliver got up and went looking for her. He had searched everywhere and went up to the roof. Her back was to her, and warm tears ran down her face. Oliver stepped forward slowly.

"Miss McInerney, I'm very sorry. I know this isn't easy. I completely understand. Everyone's lost someone that we cherished the most. There's nothing more painful than the loss of a loved one. I'm sure your father never stopped loving you no matter what you told him. This card is proof of that, Oliver says.

Shane turned around. Oliver looked at Shane and takes her into his arms. She kept sobbing and he tried to calm her down.

"Shh, shh. All will be alright," said Oliver.

He took a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Always, my father sends me a card with a $20 bill. Norman and Rita were right. You really are a person of faith, trustworthy, but also very personable," Shane said with a smile.

"Thank you so much. And I am a gentlemen too. Do you think you're going to be okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. And I'm determined that Kelly will find Charlie," said Shane.

"Well, that's perfect," Oliver replied with a smile.

In the afternoon, the postal workers had worked very hard on the letter.

After Charlie's release, they had accompanied him to Washington Park, as he was to meet Kelly on the bridge.

At the end of the day, Shane, Oliver, Norman and Rita entered the DLO and hear that it's could be the dead of the dead letter office.

Suddenly, Andrea entered.

"McInerney, your transfer request for Northgleen has arrived. They're expecting you in three hours, if that's still what you want," says Andrea.

"Uh, I think I... I'm gonna go get a coffee," Shane says smiling.

She left the room.

"Well, Oliver. Looks like she's leaving for good," said Andrea as she left.

Shane stood in line. It was still crowded like the morning. She sighed, carefully picked up the envelope and opens it.

_My dear Shane._

_Happy birthday, my beautiful daughter._

_This card is probably the last one you'll get. I want it to be a keepsake, too. I've never stopped loving you since the day you were born. I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to hurt you. Life is not simple. I also forgive you. After my leaving to heavens, I hope a man will come into your life to love and cherish you. Know that where I am, I will always be in your heart and I will always love you._

_Happy Birthday._

_With all my heart._

_Dad._

She smiled and tears ran down her face.

"Hey listen to this. Someone just tweeted that Charlie Riggs has been released and his case solved by postal workers, case to follow," Rita said looking at her phone.

"Really? That would be wonderful for save the DLO. What does tweeting mean?" Oliver asked.

"It means to publish a text." Rita explains.

"Do you think Shane is coming back? She seemed very committed to delivering this letter." asked Norman.

The doors opened again.

"Here are some coffees. I can't wait to hear the story of more letters. I've decided to stay. And I found more than just a $20 bill in my bag," Shane said with a smile.

"That's wonderful," said Oliver.

"It's so great that you're staying, Shane," said Rita.

"That way I can show you my field kit and tell you all kinds of stories about my cousins," Norman said over coffee.

After, they finished their coffee.

"Oh shucks! I forgot to tell Andrea, that I'm staying. I'm going to go talk to her," Shane said before he left.

"We're going home, Oliver. It was an emotional day but so great," said Rita.

"Yes. I even came up with a nickname for us, the Quartet, or Musketeers or maybe the four fantastic. See you tomorrow, Oliver." said Norman, who was leaving with Rita.


	3. Chapter 3: Confidences

**Chapter 3: Confidences.**

When Shane went back to the office, it was just Oliver there.

"Oliver, an employee has asked me to pass this note on to you," said Shane, handing him a paper.

Oliver was surprised and took the note.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I found this lovely child in a hallway, which got lost trying to find the DLO. I showed her the way and asked her to pass on this note._

_I'm sure you'll be happy to know that the DLO may not be closing its doors. Tomorrow, don't forget to read the newspaper._

_Congratulations for this new transfer in your little team._

_Sincerely._

_Eleanor._

_Passport Department._

He smiled.

"Has Rita left yet?" Shane asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Oliver.

"She was supposed to give me the address of a Japanese restaurant. I wanted to have dinner there tonight," Shane answered.

"Ah, the Toriyaki restaurant. I can invite you as you so kindly offered coffee. "Oliver suggested.

"With pleasure, Oliver." said Shane.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Shane ordered California makis and Oliver ordered a cup of tea.

"I realize this must have been a complicated day for you. Already arrived and you're already starting a complicated letter," said Oliver.

"I really appreciated that I delivered that letter. It wasn't easy at first, but I'm starting to get used to it. And you know what, I already know that Norman has a crush with Rita," Shane laughs.

"Oh! Already detective skills," Oliver remarked.

Shane then noticed Oliver's wedding ring on his left hand. He'd never mentioned his family. She'd heard Norman talking about his cousins and Rita talking about her childhood. But Oliver remained a mystery. In the restaurant, the clock was ticking.

"Oliver, don't you have to go home?" Shane asked, a little uncomfortable.

"No. There's no one waiting for me at home," Oliver replied with a sad look.

I see," said Shane looking at her glass.

There was a brief silence.

"Two years ago, I took a trip to Washington D.C., for the first time. I went to the National Postal Museum. It was absolutely wonderful and very important to me. There was an exhibit on the pony express. My wife was there with me. As I was telling her the story of the pony express, I turned around and she was gone. I looked everywhere and waited until the museum closed. Then I went back to the hotel. I was about to call the police, when a small red light flashed on the phone. She said she was tired of being married to a government official and had decided to move to Paris. And she will send me her new address. I still haven't received anything and I'm still waiting," said Oliver, looking sad.

Shane almost felt Oliver's eyes turning red, red with tears of sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver. That's why you said in a whisper this morning, if only a letter could solve all the problems," said Shane.

"Yes, a letter, to free an imprisoned heart. A letter for see and smile again. It takes time to find answers to one's own questions," says Oliver.

"Oliver, despite your grief and your problems, you still have hope and help people be happy, like Kelly and Charlie today. I'm sure one day you'll see roses bloom. That someday you'll be able to taste happiness. Everybody's entitled to it. You just have to know where to find it," says Shane.

He was troubled by such words, he who used to encourage and give advice. Now it was his turn to receive it.

"Your... Your words go straight to my heart," said Oliver.

"I really have to go, if I don't want to miss the next bus, to go home, in theoretically, of course," Shane said with a smile.

Oliver walked her to the bus stop. When the bus left, he went back to the office to get his things and finally went home, with a big smile on his face. Yes, a miracle happened today in Denver.

When Shane came home, she was smiling.

She put her bag down when she felt the buzzing of her phone. Shane picked up her phone to check a message.

**Mom**: Hi,my sweetie. 😊. I know today was your first day on the job in Denver. I hope everything went well and you were able to make your friends. I wish you all the best.

I love you very much.

Mom. 😘😘😘😘.

She rushed to answer.

**Shane**: Hi, mom. 😘

My first day on the job was great and superb. I'll tell you all about it later. Most importantly, I got to meet three absolutely nice and wonderful colleagues.

I already love my life here and my work. 😍

I love you very much.

Shane.😘😘😘😘

P.S: My colleagues and friends are Rita, Norman and Oliver. 😊.

The end.

Translate with a translator.


End file.
